Change
by HarleyJennings14
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a troublemaker, a loser, and loner, He has no friends, But when the most popular girl at his school, Is tasked with tutoring, and trying to change him to be a better person, When she succeed? One-Sided Advanced
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Change Chapther 1 Tutoring

Ages

May-16

Max-10

Ash-17

Carson-3

Dawn-16

Serena-17

May Maple woke up from her alarm clock going off. She went into the bathroom, and took a shower, and then she got dressed, and putting on her makeup. After getting dressed, She went downstairs to get breakfast. She saw her family at the table eating.

"Moring" May said cheerfully

May was a cheerful person, She was almost always happy.

"Moring" Her family replied

May grabbed a plate full of breakfast, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

May took a seat by her youngest brother Carson, Who was currently being fed by May's mother. May began eating her food at her normal rate, Which was fast, A few minutes later she had eaten all of her food, and she drunk the rest of her coffee.

"That was great mom" May said

"Thank you sweetie" Caroline replied

"Max you ready?" May asked

"Yep" Max replied

"Bye Mom and Dad" Both May and Max said waving goodbye to their parents.

Max and May got in May's car. May took Max to his elementary school, and then she drove to her school. She saw that the time was 6:50 and she decided to head to her homeroom class. She arrived at her homeroom class, and took her seat, Which was right by her best friends Serena and Dawn

"Hey guys" May said greeting her friends cheerfully

"Hey May" Dawn replied cheerfully

"Hey" Serena replied tiredly, She wasn't to much of a Moring person

Pretty soon, The homeroom teacher appeared, and class started

Skip Time Math Class

Mr. Jennings, The math teacher, was currently teaching math things, When the door opened

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Ketchum your a hour later" Mr. Jennings said with anger in his voice

"Yeah whatever" The student replied looking stoned out of his mind

"Detention for you" Mr. Jennings said

The student took his seat

That student was Ash Ketchum, Not much was known about him, He was trouble maker, loser, and loner, He hardly had any friends

The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the end of class

"Miss. Maple I need to see you" Mr. Jennings announced

May, and Ash went up to the teacher

"What is it Mr. Jennings?" May asked

"Ash is falling this class, and I need you tutor him" Mr. Jennings

"Okay" May said

"And May I want another thing from you" Mr. Jennings said

"What is it?" May asked

"I need you to change him" Mr. Jennings said

"Change him? May asked confused

"I used to babysit Ash when he was little, and I know the rough time he had" Mr. Jennings started

"I want you to change him from a bad person to a good person please for me?" Mr. Jennings begged

"I'll try my best" May replied

"Thank you so much May" Mr. Jennings said


	2. Dream

Pokémon Change Chapter 2 Dream

Ash was about to leave to go to another class, But was stopped by May

"Hey Mr. Jennings told me I need to tutor you" May said

Ash completely ignored her and kept on walking

"Hey don't you ignore me I need to tutor you" May said walking right beside

May kept on trying to get Ash's attention, But nothing would work, Ash was obviously getting annoyed at her

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" Ash screamed angrily at her

May started tearing up from Ash screaming at her, No one hardly ever screamed at her, and she was very sensitive, She ran away

"Finally she's gone" Ash mumbled to himself

Skip Time Lunch

After eating lunch, Ash went to his usually spot, Under a tree, and he began smoking, After smoking for a little bit Ash feel asleep

 _Ash's Dream_

 _Ash saw nothing but black, and then he saw his dead mom_

 _"Mom is that you" Ash asked her_

 _"Yes it's me sweetie" Delia replied_

 _"Ash I've been watching you, and I'm very disappointed in you" Delia said_

 _"Why are you disappointed in me mom?" Ash asked_

 _"Because you've been very bad Ash" Delia replied_

 _"What can I do so that I don't disappointed in me?" Ash asked_

 _"First I want you to change, and I want you that girl you talked to help you" Delia replied_

 _"Help me how is she going to help me?" Ash asked_

 _"You figure out yourself Ash" Delia said_

 _"Ash apologize to her, and tell her that she needs to tutor you" Delia said_

 _"Okay mom I will" Ash replied_

 _"Well honey it's time for me to go" Delia said_

 _"Bye Mom I love I promise I'll be better" Ash said_

 _"I love you to sweetie" Delia said fading away_

Ash woke up "I'll promise I'll do better mom for you" Ash thought to himself


	3. Apologizing

Pokemon Change Chatpher 3 Apologizing

After his dream, Ash began looking for May, He couldn't find her, So he figured would ask the two friends that he sees May hang out with, He found them easily

"Um excuse me" Ash said to the two girls who weren't paying attention

"Oh hello their what do you want?" Dawn asked

"I'm looking for May do you know where she is" Ash replied

"Yeah I saw her go that way" Dawn said pointing in the direction where May had ran

"Okay thanks" Ash said

"Did he just thank me?" Dawn asked

"Yeah he never says thanks to anyone" Serena replied

Ash found May outside by a tree crying, Ash felt really guilty for yelling at May, It looked like May had never been yelled at before. Ash took a seat besides May

"What do you want?" May asked angrily

"I came here to apologize" Ash said

May looked at Ash shockingly "You want to apologize" May said

"Yeah I'm sorry for yelling at you May, It was a real douche move" Ash said

"It's okay" May replied

"Are you still up on you offer?" Ash asked

"What offer?" May asked

"You still want to tutor me?" Ash asked

"Yeah of course" May said

May and Ash talked the rest of the break, Pretty soon the bell rang, By the end of the break. Ash and May had become friends

May arrived at the next class, She took her seat which were besides Serena and Dawn

"Hey guys" May said

"Hey May where were you?" Dawn asked

"I was talking to Ash" May said

"Ketchum?" Serena asked

"Yep" May said

"Why were you hanging out with a loser like that?" Serena asked

"Serena he's not a loser" May said angrily

"Okay jeez don't get so angry" Serena replied

"Look here comes your boyfriend Drew" Serena said

Drew Hayden was the most popular guy their, The girls wanted him, While the boys envied him, May was the most popular girl at her school, So people put them together, Even though May couldn't stand him

Drew arrived at May's desk "Hey babe" Drew said

"Drew I don't want you to call me that" May said

The bell rang "I see you after school babe" Drew said handing May a rose

"May your so lucky" Serena said

May sighed


End file.
